


How bout a face full of crotch?

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Akward First Meeting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, student!Michael, student!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin free was just minding his own business. Michael jones was generally a pretty smooth kind of guy. So of course when they meet it's nothing but fuckups and embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How bout a face full of crotch?

Gavin free was sitting on the single leather chair in the uni's study space minding his own business, completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to meet someone who would change his life forever. Although maybe not in the way he'd expect. It wasn't his fault his legs open. Students were crowding round the small space trying to fit whatever last minute homework they had into the short lunch break that unfortunately was nearly over. Gavin winced as a tennis ball went flying over his head no doubt to some kid on the other side of the room who had either finished whatever he had to cram for his subject or just didn't care. The Brit was bored. Done all his work, Finished his book and didn't want to interact with the few friends he had who were playing truth or dare in the corner of the room. I mean truth or dare really? Wasn't that sort of game you played in high school? and anyway he really didn't want to be anywhere the currently making out Ryan and Ray considering the fact that his own love-life was somewhat lacking and he was rather a bit sour about it. Anyway he was bored.

Michael 'Ragequit' Jones was generally a pretty smooth kind of guy. So heaven forbid him from doing anything that could embarrass him. Right? No. The first half of the day had gone smoothly, nothing really to report on and he was not looking forward to the rest of the day either what with yet another lecture in his future . Almost all his friends were out for the day at the stupid uni 'look around' or whatever it was so he'd been forced to hang with Chris for most of the day and while Chris wasn't too bad and he was his friend, god could he get annoying. He was heading over to the study space to catch up on some late essay before the afternoon lesson and thankfully managing to evade Chris under the excuse 'he needed to be alone to work' which in a way was true but he was just heading through the door when his world was turned upside down.  
The most perfectly placed textbook can ruin anyone's day. Even one who was as well known as Michael. Just as he passed through the doorway he caught his foot on some goddamn textbook and went sailing through the air. Of course for fate or destiny or whatever that was not nearly good enough. Nope. Not. At. All. So this particular angry teenager happened to find himself face down in some random dude's crotch. Quite obviously a dude. Trust me, he could tell. "Well fuck" was naturally his first reaction. That is until he looked up. Catching sight of the other boys face he blinked, blinked again then let his mouth fall open. Of course the guy whose crotch was in his face was only THE hottest British teenage on the whole Fucking campus.  
"Holy shit you're attractive" Of course he had to open his mouth. The Brit smiled down at him.  
"Uh thanks?" He said with a surprised but small smile on his stupidly perfect face.  
"Oh shit" Michael started to blush somewhat outrageously and pushed away from him, now more embarrassed than he'd probably ever been in his life. Hightailing it out of there He completely missed Gavin's shout of  
"HEY. WAIT."  
Locking himself in the bathroom he covered his blushing face with his hands and stood shaking his head. He turned to the wall and started banging his head against it.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
"Uh hey there." A new voice said, making Michael jump six-feet in the air and cry out.  
"jesus Christ warn a guy next time.  
"Sorry." Gavin smiled sheepishly. "You ran off before i could say anything. I'm Gavin, your Michael right? You're pretty big around here." Michael managed a smile and quick nod.  
"Yeah."  
"Well i thought you should know. I think you're pretty hot too." If possible the Jersey boy started blushing even more.  
"Anyways, here's my home phone, call me sometime" Gavin winked at him before turning and heading out the door leaving a bewildered Michael in his wake. He stood there with the piece of paper still in his hand for a few minutes till he came to his sense and rushed to his lecture he was apparently late for.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a sequel to this but i'm not sure. What do you guys think? I changed this from highschool AU to College/Uni AU for the sequel.


End file.
